Estimado Cupido
by Chiomi Bon
Summary: Sin resumen/descripción (temporalmente)


¡Hola a todos, aquí Chiomi Bon!

Esto se suponía iba a ser para el 14 de febrero, por el día de los enamorados y todo eso, pero, por alguna razón, nunca lo terminé. Ayer, desempolvando algunos archivos, encontré esto a medio hacer y, como estaba de humor, pues lo terminé. Y como soy súper chilena, lleva' a mi idea y _shoreishon_, declaro que hoy será el segundo día de los enamorados. Así que, ¡Feliz 3 de abril(?)! :D

**Resumen:** Eren pudo jurar haber escuchado el aleteo de un par de alas y una risa casi angelical, junto al dolor agudo, pero soportable, de un pinchazo en la nalga derecha.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son ni nunca serán míos. Todo lo aquí presente es el producto de una serie de alucinaciones ocasionadas por la reciente baja en mi progesterona.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Redacción en tercera persona. Posible OoC. Grandes faltas ortográficas intencionadas (en la carta, son necesarias, puesto que es un niño quien la ha escrito, así que, si a alguien comienzan a sangrarle los ojos producto de estas, consulte un médico y disculpe a esta pobre mujer que sólo quería terminar un fic y hacerlo lo más parecido a la realidad, porque, a menos de que conozcan a un niño de doce años que sepa escribir como Dios manda, esto se queda así ;A; ).

**Dedicatorias:** A todos ustedes que me leen, pero sobretodo ¡A la Natalia! A quien le sigo debiendo un fic Rintori(+18) y una continuación en mi conjunto de drabbles ErenxLevi. Bueno, al menos tachamos algo en la lista de lo que debo escribir pero no escribo por falta de inspiración y tiempo (cofcoflojeracofcof) :3

* * *

**_Estimado Cupido_**

_._

_«Estimado Cupido:_

_Sé que es agosto y de seguro estas ocupado, tal ves demasiado ocupado, por que otro año te haz olvidado de encontrarme pareja. No me gusta ser incistente, tú sabez que no soi de los que suplican. Mucho menos a bebes boladores que apuntan con flechas a los traseros de las personas, pero si pudiste encontrarle novio a la amargada de Mikasa, ¿Porque no a mi?_

_No soi un mal partido. O no lo creo ser (Aunque ni siquiera sepa lo que "Ser un buen partido" significa)_

_Algo eccigiente, sí._

_Mama dise que puedo estar con una niña o un niño y que me guste lo que me guste, ella siempre estará ahí para apollarme en lo que desida. La verdad es que no entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero si tubiera que elegir entre estar con una chica o un chico, prefiero estar con un chico. Las niñas son demasiado delicadas y lloronas. No las soporto en lo avsoluto. En cambio, si saliera con un niño, ¡podríamos jugar todo el tiempo! Y no importaría si nos golpeamos o si nos tiramos lodo o si nos raspamos las rodiyas al caernos de nuestras bisicletas. Sería fantástico._

_Sea cuidadoso, Señor Cupido, no quiero a cualquier niño dentro de mi casita del arvol jugando con mis juguetes. Por ello, traigo ante usted, una lista cuidadosamente analisada con las características que espero en mi futura pareja (y solo para que quede claro, mi mama no me alludo a acer esta lista): primero, quiero que sea muy guapo, pero no demaciado como para acerme ver poco atracctivo; inteligente, no quiero ningún descerebrado; con buen gusto; atento; obediente; musculoso, sin caer en el ecceso; con un cabello caci tan expectacular como el mío; que le guste andar en bicicleta, las guerras de barro y jugar con la pelota. Por otro lado, no idiotas; no pequeñas sabandijas delatoras; no niñitos de mami que lloriquean todo el tiempo; y, por sobre todo lo demás, no Levi Ackerman. Puede que te tome un tiempo encontrarme a la pareja ideal, sin embargo ¿Cuán difícil es encontrar a alguien que además de mi, cumpla esos requicitos?_

_No puedo ser el único perfecto niño de doce años en todo el mundo._

_Y si es así, ¿Cuánto te tomaría clonarme? Tal vez podría enamorarme de mi mismo ¿Duele? ¿Es incluso pocible acerlo?_

_Creo que eso es todo, Señor Cupido. Espero, onestamente, que concidere esta carta, como no izo con las otras que le envié semanas atras._

_Atte. Eren Haeguer._

_P.D: ¿Es realmente necesario que me dispare una flecha en el trasero? eh estado investigando, y en ningún sitio aparese que es estrictamente indispensable el lansamiento de objetos puntiagudos ha las comúnmente conocidas posaderas. ¿Puede enviarme algún tipo de pildora o bebida que pueda ingerir con los mismos efectos que tendra en mí el que me lance una flecha? Estaría muy agradesido si lo iciera.»_

Eren miró la carta y la revisó una última vez antes de doblarla, meterla dentro de un sobre y luego en el buzón que estaba a sólo dos cuadras de su casa. Esperaba con ilusión, que esta vez aquel pequeño bebé volador que dispara flechas, le respondiera. Ya era la tercera carta que enviaba ese mes y, muy a su pesar, aún no recibía ninguna respuesta. Comenzaba a sospechar que su abuela podría haber errado al decirle que Cupido encontraba para cada uno, una pareja eterna.

Tal vez, su destino era quedarse eternamente solo. Con un gato. O dos. Incluso un perro estaría bien.

—¿En serio crees que enviándole cartas a esa cosa con alas, conseguirás pareja para antes del baile de este viernes?

Eren frunció el ceño antes de dirigirse a la voz que interrumpía sus cavilaciones. El niño a su lado, unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él, de cabellos oscuros y mirada indiferente, vestido, como le era costumbre, con una capa verde— _que lo hacía trastrabillar al caminar_— del doble de su estatura, adornada con unas alas grabadas detrás; unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban a las rodillas y que no combinaban con sus enormes zapatillas azules y camisa remangada hasta los codos.

Por un momento, surgió en una minúscula parte de la mente infantil y alocada de Eren, que aquel niño, no era más que un molesto insecto que podría aplastar si lo acomodaba bien entre su dedo índice y pulgar.

_¡Plush!_ y se iría para siempre.

Pronto desecho la idea al verla imposible de llevar a cabo.

—El que tu lo creas ridículo, no significa que yo también, Levi.

—No creo que sea ridículo—se apresuró a aclarar Levi con su típica sonrisa arrogante que lograba hacer enfurecer a todas sus maestras—.Ni siquiera creo que tu lo seas, a pesar de que hagas ese tipo de niñerías.

—¡Pues no me interesa lo que creas o lo que no!—consiguió decir Eren con la cara colorada, sus puños como dos pequeñas bolitas a sus lados y su postura erguida. Ese niño sólo conseguía, cada vez que hablaba, sacarlo de sus casillas—. Conseguiré pareja aunque tenga que ir a quitarle las flechas yo mismo a Cupido.

Ambos compartieron miradas por unos segundos, antes de echarse a reír por aquella ocurrencia.

—Sería divertido verte disparando flechas a la gente—comentó Levi, saltando de la emoción al imaginarse al otro en una situación como la que mencionaba.

—¡Lo sería! Pero luego mi madre se enfadaría y me encerraría en mi habitación sin televisión.

—Aún así, valdría la pena el sacrificio. ¡Te imaginas le disparas a la profesora de historia!

—¡Así no tendríamos prueba el jueves!

—¿Existirá algún lugar en el que podamos rentar flechas de Cupido?

Eren sonrió. Tal vez ese niño no era tan malo después de todo. Por un momento deseó poder tachar de su lista de "cómo no le gustaría que fuera su pareja", el nombre de Levi. No tardo en abofetearse mentalmente.

La carta estaba bien así como estaba.

Punto.

Fue entonces que surgió entre los dos, un silencio incomodo, sólo interrumpido por el maullido de unos gatos que estaban sobre un árbol cercano y el piar de unas aves que pasaron volando encima de ellos, en el que cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus propias reflexiones. Cuando Eren se dispuso a romper la tensión con un _«Me tengo que ir. Es tarde y tengo que terminar mi tarea»_, Levi, que jugueteaba con un pedazo de hoja que arrancó del arbusto a su lado, se le acercó, sólo un poco, y en un tono apenas audible y poco común en él, dijo:

—Si aún no consigues pareja de aquí al baile del viernes, yo podría, no sé, tal vez acompañarte. Claro, si no tengo nada que hacer ese día—aunque Levi trataba de que sus pensamientos se alinearan y salieran en forma ordenada por su boca, todas tropezaban apenas llegaban a su lengua. Se sentía ridículo y, por primera vez en su vida, ansioso. Ni siquiera esa vez, cuando fue perseguido por una jauría de perros, sintió tanta adrenalina atravesar su cuerpo, ni los latidos tan acelerados golpear su pecho. Las manos le sudaban y el aire que inhalaba se le hacía pesado.

_»_Ni siquiera había pensado en ir, pero tal vez, si quieres, podemos ir juntos. ¡No necesariamente como pareja, si no quieres! Como amigos estaría bien…ya sabes. Podría ser divertido.

Eren fingió sospesar la sugerencia por unos minutos, adquiriendo, lo que él denominaba, "Su Pose De Concentración". Y cuando Levi creyó que se negaría, Eren le brindo una sonrisa, una diminuta palmada en la espalda y —_¿por qué no?_— un pellizco en el brazo, pues así hacían las cosas los niños.

—Sí, sería divertido.

Y Eren pudo jurar haber escuchado el aleteo de un par de alas y una risa casi angelical, junto al dolor agudo, pero soportable, de un pinchazo en la nalga derecha.

Tal vez ya no era necesario que Cupido contestara su carta.

Tal vez nunca lo fue en realidad...

* * *

**N/A:** Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado la historia (a pesar de la carta cegadora). Ya saben que un review te anima a seguir escribiendo y es siempre bien recibido por aquí :3

Por otro lado, quiero decirle a quienes leen (o han leído) mi conjunto de drabbles: "Cómo sobrevivir a tu compañero de piso", que planeo actualizar pronto. Sé que no he subido un nuevo capítulo en meses, pero ya verán que siempre termino lo que empiezo. No importa cuándo ni cómo. Siempre lo hago c: (Este fic es un buen ejemplo de ello).

Sin más que agregar, ¡nos vemos en otra historia (vieja o nueva. Una nunca sabe)!

Cuídense mucho y ¡Feliz segundo día de los enamorados!

_P.D: ¿Alguien conoce a alguna Beta disponible? c: Venga, venga Beta. Que aquí hay comida, chocolates y agua fresca._


End file.
